Una Strana Storia
by piccy
Summary: Salve a tutti! Mi chiamo Ichigo Momomiya, ho 28 anni, sono felicemente sposata e ho una bellissima bambina di 7 anni. Scrivo questa storia per raccontarvi di come cambiò la mia vita, all'incirca 13 anni fa...
1. Chapter 1

___Salve a tutti! Mi chiamo Ichigo Momomiya, ho 28 anni, sono felicemente sposata e ho una bellissima bambina di 7 anni. Scrivo questa storia per raccontarvi di come cambiò la mia vita, all'incirca 13 anni fa..._

-Ichigo! Sbrigati o farai tardi!- urlò la madre dalla cucina.

-Arrivo! Buongiorno mamma, buongiorno papà. Io scappo- prese una fetta di pane con la marmellata e uscì di corsa dalla porta.

"Uffa anche oggi in ritardo! Perchè non sento quella sveglia maledetta! E Ryo non si è ancora visto!"

Proprio in quel momento, intravide una figura appoggiata al muro della scuola.

-Ryo! Ryo!- salutò

-Come sempre in ritardo. Prima o poi i professori butteranno fuori dalla classe anche me!- rispose il ragazzo.

-Buongiorno anche a te Ryo. Sì, sto bene Ryo. Grazie per esserti preoccupato per me- lo prese in giro Ichigo.

Ryo Shirogane e Ichigo Momomiya erano compagni di classe sin dall'asilo. Alle elementari avevano fatto gruppo insieme a Masaya Aoyama e Mint Aizawa. Da allora erano inseparabili. Alle medie Ryo aveva conosciuto Keiichiro Akasaka, che lavorava in un locale gestito dai suoi genitori. Aveva un anno in più di loro però si era integrato subito. Alle superiori poi, Mint era stata messa nella sezione A mentre loro erano nella B. Questa cosa era stata gradita molto da Ichigo, che aveva una cotta per Masaya. Peccato che quando gliel'aveva detto lui se ne era uscito con un -Mi dispiace ma io sto già con un'altra. Scusa- e se ne era andato. Si era scoperto che ___l'altra_era proprio Aizawa. Ma per fortuna questa cosa non aveva influito sull'unità del gruppo.

-Uff...due ore di matematica sono pesanti...per fortuna ora c'è ginnastica!- esclamò Ichigo mentre aspettava il suo turno per fare l'esercizio.

-Non sono le due ore a essere pesanti, è la tua incapacità di capire la matematica a renderle tali- rispose Ryo.

Ci fu una risata da parte dei ragazzi in fila e Ichigo divento paonazza.

-Momomiya vogliamo anche dei pasticcini col tè o vogliamo fare l'esercizio?- chiese allora il professore, dopo averla chiamata più volte.

-Mi scusi prof. Masaka. Arrivo- lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo che l'aveva distratta e corse verso l'ostacolo da saltare.

"Appoggiare le mani, spinta e salto"

Appoggiò le mani, si diede la spinta e saltò.

-Brava Ichigo-chan. Ti ho intravisto dalla porta della palestra e devo dire che migliori di giorno in giorno- disse Keiichiro all'uscita.

-Grazie Akasaka-kun. Devo dire che mi sono stupita persino io. Ah, io sono arrivata! Allora a domani-

-Uh! Ichigo-chan, hai chiesto ai tuoi per il locale?- intervenne Ryo.

-Che sbadata! Me ne sono dimenticata! Ma ora i miei non ci sono...Domani è sabato e non abbiamo scuola. Vieni per le dieci così glielo chiedi e provi a convincerli se per caso non vogliono-

-Ecco lo sapevo. Il lavoro sporco sempre a me...ok...a domani-

-A domani!-

Rientrò in casa e si diresse in camera sua. Aveva un sacco di compiti da fare e doveva finirli in fretta, così da preparare un piano per convincere i suoi a lasciarla lavorare sabato e domenica al locale dei genitori di Keiichiro. Gestivano un piccolo bar, nel parco e in questo periodo avevano molti clienti e i camerieri non bastavano così avevano chiesto al gruppo se gli andava di aiutarli quando non avevano scuola. Akasaka e Ryo andavano lì ogni pomeriggio mentre Aizawa e Masaya andavano solo nel week-end. Mancava solo lei che però ogni volta evitava il discorso con i genitori. Conosceva la risposta, ma ora era stufa di essere trattata come una bambina e li avrebbe affrontati.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed un altro giorno era incominciato. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, per abituarsi alla luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra. odiava svegliarsi la mattina, in quella enorme casa e sentire solo il silenzio. Nonostante fossero passati due anni da quando i suoi si erano trasferiti in America, non ci aveva ancora fatto l'abitudine. Noi torniamo a casa;tu puoi restare qui se vuoi, ti sei fatto degli amici e il cambio di scuola potrebbe essere traumatico a questo punto.  
Così gli avevano annunciato il fatto che per lavoro dovevano tornare a New York.  
Ma a lui quella città non era mai piaciuta...troppi brutti ricordi...l'orfanotrofio, la vita di strada prima di trovare quelli che sarebbero diventati "mamma" e "papà". Erano già le nove e e mezza e doveva sbrigarsi se non voleva fare tardi. Sarebbe andato a casa di Ichigo per convincerli a lasciarla lavorare al café...Ichigo...la sua Ichigo...che nonostante tutto, aveva sempre quello splendido sorriso. Si chiedeva come faceva a vivere in quella casa, con il padre che si ritrovava e a sorridere ogni giorno. Che ci fosse il sole o la pioggia era indifferente, lei era felice. Si chiese che era proprio per questo che si era innamorato di lei...eh già...perchè era proprio innamorato cotto. E pure per bene. Era lei che gli dava la forza di vivere e di non uccidersi alla prima occasione.

DLIN DLON

-Oh, per fortuna che sei arrivato! Mio padre è andato su tutte le furie appena gli ho accennato la cosa. Ti prego, aiutami- Ichigo era piuttosto scossa.

-Buongiorno, signori Momomiya. Credo che Ichigo-chan vi abbia già iniziato a parlare del motivo per cui sono qui. Dovete sapere che i genitori di Keiichiro hanno un café all'interno del parco qui dietro e in questo periodo hanno molti clienti. hanno bisogno di aiuto perchè i camerieri non bastano. Voi conoscete i signori Akasaka e sapete che è gente a posto. In più il locale è frequentato solo da studenti e dai loro amici; ormai sono clienti abituali, che noi conosciamo. Inoltre ci saremmo Keiichiro, Mint, Masaya ed io a tenerla d'occhio. Se è un problema l'orario può lavorare solo la mattina o il pomeriggio e posso venire a prenderla ed accompagnarla. O anche Masaya fa questa strada quindi non dovrebbero esserci problemi- aveva parlato tutto d'un fiato e si aspettava una sfuriata dal padre della ragazza; quell'uomo era troppo protettivo nei suoi confronti.

-Direi che si può fare-

Era stata la madre di Ichigo a parlare.

-Come? Cara ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Vorresti far lavorare una bambina in un locale? Sai che gente gira di questi tempi?- intervenne il marito. Ma la donna non si diede per vinta.

-Ichigo non è più una bambina. Inoltre conosco il cafè ed è a posto. E poi sarebbe ora che cominciasse a vivere la vita. Se ci succedesse qualcosa e non potessimo più aiutarla non saprebbe che fare dato che tu la tieni chiusa in casa- Ichigo non aveva mai visto la madre così determinata -Vai pure tesoro- disse poi rivolta alla figlia.

-Oh mamma! Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!- abbracciò forte la madre, prese la giacca ed uscì, seguita da Ryo.

In dieci minuti arrivarono. Quando Keiichiro li vide arrivare, gli andò incontro e li salutò.

-Allora siete riusciti a convincerli!-

-Sì! Dovevi sentire Ryo! Sembrava una macchinetta! E poi mia madre! Oh come sono felice!-esclamò la ragazza.

-Sono contento- rispose il ragazzo più grande scompigliandole i capelli -ora vai con Ryo, cambiati e vieni in sala che c'è del lavoro da fare-

-D'accordo capo! Andiamo Ryo!- e seguì il biondo.

"Che strana ragazza che è...sono felice che sia qui" pensò Keiichiro, riprendendo a servire ai tavoli.


End file.
